-¡¿Oh mierda Sasuke esta enamorado!-
by MarFire- Dark
Summary: Naruto esta cansado de que Sasuke siempre le gane, pero últimamente se esta preocupando Sasuke le estaba pateando el trasero tres veces mas de la cuenta así que recurrirá a un genio. Pero nunca se espero que… -Ahora todo tiene sentido-soltó Shikamaru sorprendido viendo a cierto azabache. -¡¿Oh mierda Sasuke esta enamorado!- grito Naruto mientras se jalaba el pelo….


**¡¿OH MIERDA SASUKE ESTA ENAMORADO?!**

**Bueno se preguntaran porque escribí un One- Shot pues porque estaba inspirada jajaja xD tanta tarea hace que me estrese y esto me quita el estrés, así que primero que todo quiero pedir disculpa por no seguir con el Fics el lado oscuro de la luna, lo que pasa es que se me fue la inspiración y pues… ya saben verdad pero intentare seguirlo xD eso creo espero que les gusten por que a mi si me gusto (obvio xD).**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto la historia es mía y no acepto plagio.**

**One-shot**-

_Naruto esta cansado de que Sasuke siempre le gane, pero últimamente se esta preocupando Sasuke le estaba pateando el trasero tres veces mas de la cuenta así que recurrirá a un genio_.

_Pero nunca se espero que…_

_-Ahora todo tiene sentido-soltó Shikamaru sorprendido viendo a cierto azabache._

_-¡¿Oh mierda Sasuke esta enamorado?!- grito Naruto mientras se jalaba el pelo…._

En una aldea había un ninja llamado Naruto Uzumaki, y su orgullo esta pisoteado por que razón, pues por que el idiota de Sasuke le ha estado pateando el trasero muchas veces y no entiende por que.

Todo estaba normal entre los dos ninjas, siempre discutiendo pero era común en ellos, pero Sasuke últimamente ah estado retando a Naruto por cualquier cosa, mandándole miradas asesinas y golpeándolo gravemente, sin no tuviera el zorro ya hubiera muerto.

Y en eso mientras Naruto caminaba por la aldea, unos recuerdos llegaron en su mente cuando comenzó todo.

_**Flash back**_

_El quipo 7 y el equipo 8 caminaban de regreso a la aldea, después de haber estado toda una semana siendo guardaespaldas de una princesa, era ahora de regresar la misión había sido un excito, los novatos solo quería regresar a descansar._

_-Ah que cansada estoy, solo quiero ir a comer y tomar un baño- dijo Sakura estirando los brazos- no crees Hinata?_

_-Ah si, yo también quiero ir a descansar- mientras Hinata hablaba con Sakura, no se percataba que un azabache la mira con detenimiento._

_-Oiga que les parece si vamos a comer ramen todos eh es un gran idea- decía Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y quien se apuntan?- Mientras mira a Kiba y a Shino._

_-No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- decía Shino._

_-Igual Akamaru y yo tenemos cosa que hacer- contesto Kiba con pesar._

_-Ah... Entonces saku..- trato de terminar la frase Naruto pero lo interrumpieron._

_-No, Naruto estoy cansada prefiero ir a dormir- contesto Sakura decidida._

_-Ah… Naruto-Kun yo bueno… si no te molesta yo te puedo a-acompañar- soltó Hinata muy apenada._

_-En serio Hina-chan eres grandiosa- mientras la abrazaba y sin darse cuenta un azabache lo miraba con una mirada asesina._

_-De nada N-Naruto kun- respondió una sonrojada Hinata, pero en eso Naruto fue golpeado por algo o mejor dicho por alguien._

_-Pero quien fue el maldito que me lanzo eso!- decía Naruto tirado y sobándose la cara._

_-Oh perdón, se me resbalo de la mano- contesto Sasuke con sarcasmo impresionando a todos- es mejor que sigamos._

_**Fin de flash Black**_

Y desde entonces las cosas con Sasuke no han sido iguales, por eso ahora tenía que hacer algo para que no lo siguiera golpeando o si no lo mataría.

Así que tenia que recurrir a alguien que lo ayudara, alguien que fuera un genio así podría ganarle a Sasuke y saber por que el bastardo le ha estado pateando, arrastrado, partiendo y muchas cosas mas en el trasero.

Así que corrió lo mas rápido que podía para llegar con el genio que lo ayudaría, lo había pensado bien, Shino era inteligente pero no le ayudaría, Neji era mas inteligente que Shino pero le daría una escusa barata y no lo ayudaría, así que no le quedo otra opción que recurrir a esa persona.

Y por fin lo encontró ahí sentado viendo las nubes, bostezando y quejándose como siempre, Pero que iba hacer no por algo era…Shikamaru Nara.

-Hola Shikamaru me preguntaba- Shikamaru solo lo miraba aburrido.

-No Naruto no te ayudare para lo que seas que me vayas a pedir- Naruto se quedo sin habla no le había dicho nada y el muy desgraciado no lo dejo terminar.

-¡Pero no eh terminado, así que mueve tu trasero y ven ayudarme!- lloriqueaba el rubio.

-Que problemático eres, esta bien – y el rubio al escuchar su respuesta. Se lanzo hacia el para abrazarlo- oye no hagas eso pensara que soy gay, tarado ¿que quieres que te ayude?- bostezo Shikamaru.

-Como sea – hablo Naruto mientras lo soltaba- pero quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a Sasuke- Uchiha- presumido- idiota – imbécil.

-Que estas loco no se para que me vienes a preguntar a mi, es tu compañero no el mío idiota- soltó Shikamaru molesto- además no creo que lo puedas derrotar.

-Ayúdame, Sasuke me ha estado pateando el trasero tantas veces que tengo que ponerme hielo para que no me duela tanto y si no me crees te enseñare.- Shikamaru a escuchar lo ultimo, agarro a Naruto para que no se bajara el pantalón.

-Oye eres idiota o que, ah esta bien pero no haga eso nunca mas entendido- mientras el rubio solo asentía feliz.

-Bueno como te estaba diciendo Sasuke es un estúpido cretino, no entiendo su reacción porque se porta así conmigo – hablo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca- cada vez que me mira siento como que si me quisiera matarme o algo así.

-Tal vez tu estupidez lo ha estado sacando de quicio, además quien en su sano juicio te quisiera de compañero - decía Shikamaru algo molesto por que no lo dejo que descansara como siempre lo hace.

-Shikamaru eres un desgraciado, pero hare como que no escuche eso si me ayudas- decía Naruto con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Okey, pero si te ayudo no me molestaras por un mes entero es un trato- pregunto Shikamaru con pereza.

-Todo lo que quieras, pero ayúdame solo eso te pido Shikamaru- decía Naruto dramáticamente.

-Esta bien sígueme, tengo una idea- decía Shikamaru mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

Después que los dos ninjas se encaminaran a la aldea para buscar a cierto azabache, la idea de Shikamaru era vigilarlo y ver sus reacciones para encontrar por que razón le estaba pateando el trasero a Naruto.

Pero pasaron toda la mañana buscándolo sin éxito alguno, preguntaron a todos pero nadie daba la razón de Sasuke hasta que se toparon con Kakashi Sensei.

-Hola chicos ¿que hacen?- pregunto Kakashi con pereza.

-Hola Kakashi- Sensei, estamos buscando a al teme de Sasuke ¿no lo ha visto por algún lado?-

-Hemos estado buscándolo pero nadie sabe nada- decía Shikamaru, estaba mas que fastidiado habían pasado casi toda la mañana buscando y el muy cretino no se le miraba por algún lado.

-Oh a Sasuke pues lo vi entrenando, pero después de eso se iría a tomar te o eso creo- decía Kakashi con la vista perdida- bueno me tengo que ir espero que lo encuentren adiós- mientras en una nube de humo se desaparecía.

-Como no lo pensé antes, Vamos Shikamaru debe estar en el puesto tomando te, siempre hace lo mismo después de entrenar- mientras Naruto jalaba a Shikamaru para que lo siguiera y así lo llevo arrastrado por toda la aldea para encontrar a Sasuke.

-Mientras los dos ninjas se dirigían al puesto de te, se encontraron en el camino a Hinata que iba saliendo del puesto, siempre iba ahí por que era tranquilo.

-Hola Hina-chan ¿has visto al teme de Sasuke?- preguntaba Naruto con una sonrisa que hizo que la morena se sonrojara.

-Ha yo si-i esta-a sentado-o tomando-o te-e Naruto-kun-n- decía Hinata sonrojada hasta el cuello.

-Gracias Hina-chan, no vemos después- mientras entraba al puesto de te con Shikamaru arrastrándolo.

-Naruto idiota que estas haciendo -decía Shikamaru mientras que se escondía debajo de una mesa- acaso no entendiste el verbo espiar o que imbécil!- decía Shikamaru enfadado.

-Oh espiar claro ya sabia de veras- decía Naruto con una sonrisa de bobo.

-Idiota – mientras se pegaba la frente con la mano.

Mientras que seguían hablando no se percataron que Sasuke salía del local, haciendo que los dos racionaran rápido pero fue en vano, ya lo habían perdido de vista.

-Ah serás idiota Naruto perdimos a Sasuke de vista otra vez- decía Shikamaru muy pero muy fastidiado por todo- ya sabia yo que esto iba a ser problemático.

-Yo no tengo la culpa tu eres el id...- pero ya no pudo hablar Naruto, Shikamaru le había tapado la boca.

-¡Que mierdas haces Shikamaru!- decía Naruto quitando la mano de Shikamaru de su boca.

-Cállate mira ahí esta Sasuke- señalando a Sasuke que caminaba lentamente y su semblante se miraba tranquilo.

Los dos se sintieron aliviado por fin, ya que ahora era solo de seguirlo y ya, haber que jodidos le pasaba a Sasuke.

Mientras siguieron vigilándolo por 20 minutos no miraban nada interesante, Sasuke caminaba tranquilo con las manos en su bolsillo.

-Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto no pasa nada interesante- decía Shikamaru, bostezando.

-Claro que no, ¡oh mira!- decía Naruto sorprendido por la acción que acaba de pasar.

Se podía apreciar a un azabache dándole la mano a nada mas que ¡Hinata Hyuga!.

-Que, pero pensé que Sasuke no era caballeroso- decía Shikamaru algo sorprendido.

- Estas en lo correcto, Sasuke comúnmente nunca ayuda a nadie, siempre nos dice que somos un par de tontos por no fijarnos en donde vamos pero aparecer no con Hina-chan- decía Naruto muy sorprendido y molesto.

-Cállate déjame escuchar lo que dicen – soltó Shikamaru intrigado por la conducta de Sasuke.

Mientras cierto azabache ayudaba a Hinata, ya que se había tropezado otra vez.

-Gracias Sasuke-e san-n- decía Hinata muy pero muy apenada.

-No hay de que, pero ten cuidado por donde vas ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunto cierto azabache con tono de preocupación.

-Ah yo no estoy bien – decía Hinata mientras agachaba la mirada sonrojada- no se preocupe.

-Mientes te lastimaste la mano- decía Sasuke molesto, mientras cogía la mano de Hinata.- te curare

-Ah yo, esta bien- mientras seguía a Sasuke, que todavía tenia la mano de Hinata.

Mientras los dos se sentaron en una banca, dos ninjas miraban la escena como si fuera el Apocalipsis o algo así.

-Gracias Sasuke-san – decía Hinata ya vendada la mano.

-Hmp- contesto Sasuke algo sonrojado- ten cuidado por donde vas la otra vez.

-Hai lo hare, me tengo que ir Sasuke-san gracias por todo- mientras hacia una reverencia y le regalaba una sonrisa que hiso que Sasuke se sonrojara.

Mientras cierto azabache miraba la figura de Hinata desaparecer, una sonrisa ladina surco en su cara.

-Shikamaru dime que no acaba de pasar esto- decía Naruto con tono de sorpresa

-Creo que si Naruto, pero no hay que sacar conclusiones,- mientras Sasuke comenzaba a retomar su camino.

Los dos ninjas siguieron a Sasuke, pero nunca en verdad nunca esperaron ver lo siguiente.

-A donde diablos va Sasuke- pregunto Shikamaru

-No se me imagino que a entrenar, supongo- respondió Naruto sin mucho interés.

-Esperen aquí es donde entrenan el equipo 8, Hinata siguió este camino, será que Sasuke... no creo que sea un acosador pero uno nunca sabe- pensó Shikamaru.

-Oye Naruto, parece que Sasuke estuviera siguiendo a Hinata ¿no crees?- Naruto solo lo miraba como que si tuviera un tercer ojo.-Oye acaso...Hmp déjalo así te darás cuenta después-

-Como sea, Shikamaru sigamos a al teme- decía Naruto son poner atención a Shikamaru.

-Y definitivamente así era, Sasuke siguió a Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento ocultándose en un árbol para que no lo mirara algo que hiso que en la cabeza de Shikamaru se hiciera un clic para entender todo.

-Naruto ya entendí todo-

- De que carajos me hablas Shikamaru-

-Serás idiota creo que ya se por que razón Sasuke te ha estado partiendo el trasero-

-En serio pues dímelo Shikamaru- decía Naruto rogándole para así por fin entender.

-Acaso nunca te preguntaste por que Hinata se sonroja cuando te ve, y además Sasuke siempre aparece en los mismos lugares que Hinata va, como si la estuviera siguiendo.- ahora ya todo era tan obvio que si Naruto no entendía era un idiota sin remedio.- además por lo que te paso cuando fueron con el equipo 8 de misión es algo obvio.

-Ah, no puede ser ya entendí todo- decía Naruto con una mirada seria- así que Hinata…esta enferma últimamente por eso se sonroja cuando me ve. -Haciendo que Shikamaru casi se cayera del árbol.- y que Sasuke le gusta hacer cosas de niñas y es un completo idiota- finalizando el rubio.

-¡Idiota a Hinata al parecer le gustas, y Sasuke al parecer que no le agrada eso por esa razón te ha estado partiendo el trasero! Por que esta celoso de que te acerques a Hinata - haciendo que a Naruto le hiciera también un clic en su pequeño pero pequeño cerebro pero todavía analizando lo que Shikamaru le había dicho.

-No puede ser se lo explique sencillamente, y todavía lo esta analizando en serio que es un idiota- pensó un Shikamaru muy frustrado

-Si Hinata siempre esta cuando Sasuke me patea el trasero y siempre se sonroja cuando me ve, y Sasuke siempre se pone molesto y me patea el trasero entonces eso significa que…- pensaba Naruto con una mano en su barbilla.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido-soltó Shikamaru sorprendido viendo a cierto azabache.

-¡¿Oh mierda Sasuke esta enamorado?!- grito Naruto muy fuerte mientras se jalaba el peló el grito lo llego a escuchar Sasuke y Hinata.

El grito de Naruto hizo que como el y Shikamaru se cayera del árbol haciendo que dos peli azul se dieran cuenta de su presencia, mas Sasuke ya que escucho el grito y se asusto, y eso provoco que se cayera del árbol.

Haciendo que Hinata se percatara de los 3 ninjas que estaban tirados en el suelo, y que mirara aun Sasuke con un aura asesina viendo fijamente a Naruto.

Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-san y Sasuke-san que esta pasando- dijo Hinata algo asustada no tenia un buen presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar.

¡NARUTO!- decía Sasuke con una voz tenebrosa.

¡Hay Sasuke yo… - Naruto solo tragaba saliva, volteando a Shikamaru para que lo ayudara pero su sorpresa fue ver que ya no se encontraba presente y lo había dejado solo -mierda estoy muerto!...

Y solo se escucho el volar muchas aves y golpes…

**Bueno y aquí termino mi One-shot, creo que hare conti de esto, aunque todavía no estoy muy segura pero veré, y pues espero que le haya gustado y que me dejen un** **reviews****, ****gracias por leer linduras y que se la pasen bien, que viva el sasuhina! **** *.*/ **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
